new_toonbookfandomcom-20200214-history
Fanfiction: The Legend of the Dankest Meme
Part 1 It was a normal day for Calico Brad. Napping on the trundle bed in his apartment and occasionally checking his phone. As soon as he started a dream where he was an admin, his TV blared. "Alert! Alert! Dank memes are being stolen from all around the world of Toonbook!" Calico Brad jumped to action. He tiptoed downstairs where the safe that holds his sacred memes resided. It was nice and protected. He typed in his code 1512 and opened it up, only for his eyes to meet a dark abyss. The dank meme thieves had already gotten ahold of them while he was asleep! When he went back upstairs, he saw the dank meme thieves through his window. He punched his fist through the glass and sprinted towards them. He tried to tackle the one holding his memes, but they dashed to the side as soon as he jumped. He could feel his body touch the hot concrete as the thieves got away with his memes. He decided, for the current time, he should shelter himself in his apartment. Back downstairs, he examined all the dust-ridden books until he found "The History of Dank Memes". Apparently, the ultimate dank meme holder, Veni Vici Vidi, was the creator of them all. Calico Brad thought "Maybe he knows why all the memes are being stolen..." He went upstairs, slid open the window, and closed it. The thieves were nearby, and were thirsty for Laff. He knew if he wanted to get to Memeopolis and talk to Veni undetected by the laff-thirsty thieves, he would need to travel through the sewers. He slid open the manhole, and hopped down. Part 2 The sewers were dark and dusty. Calico Brad was lucky just to enter an area without much sewage. He heard a faint echo. "D-don't steal... don't steal my... my.... my rare Pepe." He was then tackled by 3 strangers. Pinned to the ground, he was tied up and felt duck tape seal his mouth. Calico Brad woke up. "You're here to steal the memes, aren't you?" Calico Brad tried to break free of the ropes. The duck tape over his mouth was gone now, and his vision was increasing. In the shadows he saw 3 toons: a light blue cat with glasses and a chilling grin, a somber looking pig in a fez, and a light blue dog that seemed distracted. "Tell us what you know about the dank memes!" the pig demanded as he shone a flashlight in Calico Brad's eyes. "Listen, Mr. Bacon, I don't know where you've taken me, but I'm the one with my memes stolen. You're looking for one of those other guys." "Domino, Fite, prepare the torture chamber. This one's hard to crack." said the pig in a somewhat angered tone. Calico Brad heard a door open and was roughly placed on to a chair. in front of him was a television. "You're going to make me watch some television? Put Doctor Who on and I'll be fine!" "No, no, you and this telly have plans." the pig announced. He watched as the light blue cat, which he heard was named "Fite" grab a DVD out of a pile of them. On it was written "Barbie's Fun Supermodel Cute Happy Kitty Fun Time Fashion Show." Fite then slid the DVD into the television. Calico Brad already felt disgusted as the screen flashed with the opening theme of the movie. "We're the fashion pets, we're the fashion pets, cute and cuddly, we are the fashion pets!" blared out of the speakers repeatedly. "No! Don't do this to me!" He felt his chair flip around as he faced the dog. "Only if you speak your matter and tell us where the dank memes are a-" The roof began to crumble as the thieves from earlier shot down from the roof. "Ah, just the toons we were looking for https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sTvLTl-iq9A. King Crazy and the Meme Vigilantes." the dronelike thieves said almost all at the same time. As they swiped at the three kidnappers of Calico Brad, he tipped forward in his chair onto the ground. The thieves had succesfully grabbed all three and had began to fly up. Calico Brad bit on to one of the thieves shoes with his large cat teeth. It wasn't enough to make the thief drop the three. but it gave Calico Brad a stow-away method. He held on to one of the thieves feet as the thieves ascended towards the sky.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8izb_1hB_yA" Part 3 coming soon Category:Fanfiction